Concerning Meetings, Clocks, and Fairies
by doiteain
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a very busy man. He doesn't have time for silly, little distractions. Let alone the pesky little fairies that only he could see. They always tried to bother him, probably because he could see them. They rarely ever helped him anyways. Rated for the single use of a curse word -Oneshot-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Arthur stopped outside of the dark wooden door and checked his watch. No. No. No! He jabbed at the small Plexiglas cover with his finger. The damned thing was broken.

He looked around the hallway. There just had to be another clock.—There was one!

He released a sigh and set down his bag. He still had just over five minutes before he had to enter the meeting.

Suddenly someone was up in his face, and Arthur stepped back swearing rather colorfully.

The minute figure in front of him laughed. "Language, Arthur! Language!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the fairy. "I've never met you before." He always made sure to remember every fairy that he's met. Every single one of them liked to torture him in different, but all embarrassing and irritating, ways. Most likely because he was one of the only people who could actually see them. They were such pesky little things.

The fairy clicked its tongue irritably. "Of course you haven't, silly. That's why I'm introducing myself."

"I have an important meeting in—" he looked down at his watch again. Ugh! Stupid habit. Of course the thing still didn't work. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Four minutes."

The fairy sat herself down on top of the clock. "You could at least spend those four minutes talking to me."

Arthur glanced at the clock again. "Just like you could at least tell me your name first."

"Guess!"

"No."

The fairy huffed. "You're no fun."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not supposed to be fun."

"Why can't you just guess?"

"Why can't you just tell me?" he countered. He wouldn't be able to guess its name anyway. Fairies always had the most ridiculous names.

"Nope~"

Arthur looked at the clock again. Three minutes.

"Fine! It's Arienne."

Arthur inspected her for a second. "No, it's not."

"Oh?" the fairy raised its brow. "What makes you say that?"

"I can tell you're lying. He had had enough experience from his git of a younger brother Alfred to be able to tell. Arthur looked at the clock again. Two and a half minutes.

The fairy huffed again. "Sue," it spat out, as if it were disgusted by something as simple as a single syllable.

"Sue?" Arthur asked.

The fairy crossed its arms and looked away short-temperedly for a few seconds.

Arthur looked at the clock again. Just under two minutes. He looked at the fairy again.

"It's just horrible, isn't it!"

"What is?" he asked.

"'Sue!' It's absolutely horrible! I could handle it if it were Susanna, Susann, or even just Susie, but no!—Sue! It's too simple, too unnoticeable, too… too blah!"

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Fairies might be ridiculous, but he still didn't want to offend any. Too badly, at the very least. "It's not that bad."

The fairy suddenly stopped its ranting and looked at him blankly. "It's what?"

"Not that bad," Arthur said.

The silly thing practically glowed. "Do you really think so? It is a lovely name, isn't it?"

Arthur simply nodded, not paying attention in the slightest, as the fairy babbled on. Now that he thought about it… maybe he should call up Alfred soon, and his other brothers, too. He hasn't spoken to any of them in a long while. He's just been so busy lately…

"_Hello_?"

Arthur snapped out of his reverie. "Yes?"

The fairy smiled. "I just thought that you would like to know that I've enjoyed this chat. Also, you're meeting's about to start soon."

"What!" Arthur looked down at his watch out of habit. He was more than surprised when it was working and set at the correct time—with only fifteen seconds left until his meeting.

He looked around for the fairy—Sue. But it was nowhere in sight. Arthur shrugged, picked up his bag, and entered the meeting room.

Arthur sat in his chair as he looked at his perfectly-functioning watch again. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Maybe not _every_ fairy was a pest.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, what a nice little drabbly oneshot I have here.  
**

**I actually wrote this a little while ago but I decided to post it today.  
**

**And reviews are stupendous, magical things, and they make me as happy as Sue would be when people compliment her name~  
**


End file.
